Payback! (Challenge Story)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Ravage and Dark Spider pull pranks on Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Reaper. So, they decide to get some payback. Note: Ravage and Reaper are my friend flameeshadoww's OC's and Dark Spider and Spiderboy are my OC's. If you want to read more about them then check out my profile page and flameeshadoww's as well. Review? No bad/mean reviews please! Thanks. Enjoy the EXTREMELY short story.


**Payback.**

**Hey everyone! Well, It's been a while since I did a story like this. Me and flameeshadoww decided to do another set of challenge stories, so yeah. My prompt was to write a story where Ravage and Dark Spider pranked Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Reaper and now they have to prank them back. Thus the title "Payback". Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this short story.**

"Alright, that's it!" Spiderboy practically yelled as he burst into his and Bumblebee's room, completely covered in a thick blanket of sticky goo-ish webbing. Bumblebee looked up from the comic book he was reading, a small smile crept on to his face as he saw his red and black boyfriend covered in the white slime.

"They did it again?" Bumblebee asked with as he placed his book on to the bed before he began to wipe the goo off of Spiderboy, who was still growling with anger.

"Yeah, they did. Man, it's been goin' on all week from those two! Honestly, sometimes I think it's Ravage's and Dark Spider's job to pull these pranks!" Spiderboy said as he flicked the last bit of the goo off of his costume.

"I know what you mean. I kinda want to get them back for the prank they pulled on me." Bumblebee said in a slightly annoyed tone as he sat down on the bed with Spiderboy, remembering how Ravage and Dark Spider had super-glued him on a chair in one of the simulation chambers and made him watch some animated fanfictions Ravage had wrote.

"Hmm, maybe we can get them back. We could just have to pull a little revenge prank." Spiderboy said with a slight smile just before he heard screaming coming from the simulation chambers with his super hearing. "Well, they did it again." Spiderboy said in a annoyed tone as he exited the room and made his way down to the simulation chambers with Bumblebee right behind him.

"Who'd they prank this time?" Bumblebee asked as they arrived at the simulation chamber just before Spiderboy deactivated the program and opened the door. A black and red femme quickly raced out of the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

"Primus, that was scary!" Reaper said in both a very shocked and very annoyed tone. "I'm so gonna get payback on Ravage and Dark Spider for that!" Spiderboy merely smiled under his masked face.

**. . .**

"Primus, did you see the look on her face?!" Dark Spider said with a laugh as he turned off the camera feed from his and Ravage's prank on Reaper. The white and blue femme laughed in amusment as she and Dark Spider walked down the hall of the base.

"Yeah! I never knew she could look that scared!" Ravage said in between laughs as the two turned around the corner of the hall.

"There you guys are!" Spiderboy said as he spotted the two from down the hall before racing over. The black and red clone gave Spiderboy a cautious look.

"What's up Mason? Everything alright?" Dark Spider asked with a raised symbiotic eye. Spiderboy nodded.

"Yep, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you two wanted to try out the new game I made for the simulation chambers." Spiderboy said as he lead Ravage and Dark Spider down the hall towards the simulation chambers.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Ravage said in a slightly excited tone as the three reached the simulation chambers.

"Alright, then step right in and I'll start-up the program." Spiderboy said happily as the two prankers entered the first chamber just before the red and black superhero sealed the door behind them and locked it. "Now let the fun begin." Spiderboy said with a sark grin as he activated the program.

**. . .**

"Primus that was scary!" Ravage said as she and Dark Spider sat next to each other in front of Spiderboy, Bumblebee and Reaper.

"So now will you stop pranking us?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Ravage and Dark Spider both boomed 'yes' at the same time.

"Well, at least that's settled, now I'm off to bed for a well deserved na- HEY!" Spiderboy said just before Bumblebee, Ravage, Reaper and Dark Spider threw water balloons at him, soaking the red and black superhero to the bone. Spiderboy merely glared at his friends in annoyance. "Oh it's on!" Spiderboy said just before a massive water-fight brook out between the five.

**End.**

**Well, that's my challenge story. Sorry it isn't too long. I'm a bit scatter-brained at the moment, so yeah. Anyways, if you guys wanna check out any of my friend flameeshadoww's stories then go here: u/4178908/flameeshadoww. Well, that's it guys, take care everyone. PEACE! (No bad/mean reviews please.)**


End file.
